rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epizod 74
w sali tronowej Babilonu Lucyfer:(myślach) Ta tajemnicza energia? która tu jest mi jest taka nie znana tylko odróżniam energie Gabriela i MiachelaAnegla ale ta energia hym co to może być ? Hymmmmmm ..................... Abzu:Lucyferze co tak rozmyślasz przecież wysztko idzie z godnie planem Lucyfer:Wiem ale ta energia jest jakaś inna jakaś mi nie znana Abzu:Hmmm wyczuwam ją z lochów babilonu Lucyfer:Ide sprawdzić w lochach Babilonu a ty Abzu tu zostań w lochach Babilonu Lucyfer wszedł a tam zobaczył Melanię Lucyfer:Gabrielu ! MiacheleAniele co to ma być ! zkąt ta energia MichałAnioł:Nie zmojej ty przecież wiesz Lucyferze że my mamy taką samą moc Gabriel:Ani ja Lucyfer zobaczył w z jedych ze stu lochów że jest trawa i kiwaty a w środku jest Melania wcielenie bogini Nike Lucyfer:Kim jest ta dziewczyna czy to od niej tak płynie energia Gabriel:Tak czy ty się Lucyfer:Zamyilcz ! Melania:Ty jesteś Lucyfer który chce zawładnąć światem Lucyfer:Ta a co he Melania:Wiktorianie ciebie poszczymają by ocalić świat spod twej ręki Lucyfer:Chyba śnisz dziewczynko ! ja jestem potężny Lucyfer który ja sprzeciwiłem się samemu Jahwe Melania:Widze twym sercu nienawiść to wszystkiego Lucyfer:Ty nic o mnie nie wiesz dziewczynko a jak ty masz na imię dziewczynko Melania:Melania Lucyfer:Już czas na mnie no choć widze że kwiaty są koło ciebie Melanio Melania:Dzięki ci bardzo Lucyferze Lucyfer wrócił do sali tronowej babilonu Gabriel:Nike czy ty chyba Melania:Gabrielu najpierw czeba znać zamiary swego wroga a potem działać MiachelAngelo:Nie samowite Gabriel:No dobra rozumiem już Nike Melania:Mówcie mi Melania choć jestem wcieleniem bogini Nike która chce by świat był kochający dla wszystkiego co żyje Gabriel MiachelAngelo:Dobrze Melania stara się wydostać z lochów babilonu a Lucyfer nawet nie wiedzał że spotkał samą boginię Nike przy bramie Babilonu Omen:Błyskaiwca Omena ! Argona Kartagińska:Światłó bogini Nike ! Omen:Aaaa ! no glaturacje dla ciebie zraniłaś mnie Argona Kartagińska:Nie dziękuj i tak Nikos jest przy pałacu Babilonie Omen:Cha ha ha ha nie stety czeka go walka z Abzu Argona Kartagińska:Z bogiem Abzu Omen:Argono lepiej martw się o siebie a nie o innych Argona Kartagińska:Ty uwięźiłeś boginię Nike i jeszcze mych przyjaciół a zarazem towarzyszy posłałeś aż na glebie choć wyczywam że ledwo co żyją Omen:Niestey taka jest rzeczywistość Argona Kartagińska:Ty Omenie nic nie rozumiesz tylko ci władza w głowie Omen:A tobie nie Argono zobacz jesteś księżniczką a niedługo królową swego kraju Kartaginy Argona Kartagińska:Nike pomóż mi pokonać Omena ! Omen:A więc tak ok sama tego chcesz ''Najsilniesza błyskawica Omena ! '' z lochu Babilonu Melania:Argona Kartagińsko jestem z tobą Melania pomaga Argonie Kartagińskiej walce z Omenem uwalniawszy całą swoją energie i wydostaje sie z lochów babilońskich Omen:Z lochów Babilonu ! nie nie dam się ! ''Furia Omena ! '' Melania/Nike i Argona Kartagińska:''Ave Nike ! '' Omen:Aaaaaaaaaaa !!!! ja jeszce wróce !!!! jeszcze nie powiedzałem ostatniego słowa !!! Argona Kartagińska pokonała Omena z pomocą Melanii wcieleniem bogini Nike a Melania uwoliła się z lochów Fides:Nike Argona Kartagińska:Christan ! Clara ! hej Christan:Aaauułłłł co się stało Clara:Czuje że wysto mnie boli co się stało Argona Kartagińska:A biliście bardzo kiepskim stanie powalił was Omen Christan Clara:Zaraz go Argona Kartagińska:Pokonała z pomocą Nike a teraz ruszamy do świątyni i pałacu Babilonu tam jest Nikos Christan Clara:Dobra idziemy I ruszli Wiktorianie Argona Kartagińska Christan i Clara do świątyni i pałacu Babilonu by stoczyć walkę razem z Nikosem u boku ze złem który jest Lucyfer